


You'll Make It

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting!Lucifer, F/M, Fluff, Frustrated!Reader, IT!Reader, Psychology Student!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: You're having a difficult time with classes and work. Lucifer comes and helps you out.





	You'll Make It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorne93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorne93/gifts).



> This is for @thorne93 , who so graciously donated to my All-American fund AND it is her birthday today (or was, as it’s now past midnight my time) so HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND THANK YOU!! I hope you enjoy your fluffy Lucifer/Reader!

You were frustrated. You understood the material, you know you did. You were often ranting about it to your friends online and in real life. Fortunately, there were people in both categories who got just as excited over psychology as you did, and were willing to help you study.

It’s just that when test time came, you were an absolute failure. And tests, for whatever godforsaken reason, counted for more of your grade, rather than normal things like the fifteen page term paper you just handed in to your child psychology class on autism and the various theoretical causes.

You. Hated. Your. Life.

It didn’t help that your boss wasn’t fond of you attempting to pour over homework while also answering the phones and saying the usual “Did you try turning it off and turning it back on again?” bullshit that you usually have to. Or have to explain exactly what a settings menu is. Or console the weeping woman on the other line that yes, it’s okay that precious little Timmy, at eighteen years old, was looking at porn (only for you to be wanting vodka at that point because what eighteen year old male with a healthy libido and isn’t ace doesn’t look at porn?!).

Life sucked and you were getting frustrated.

You slammed your child psychology book closed with enough force that it rattled the table. Ignoring it, you got up and headed to the kitchen for some coffee, knowing that you’d need the caffeine to help you study. Maybe it’d help you relax too.

You grabbed your favorite hazelnut flavored coffee and set up your coffee pot, deciding a little snack wouldn’t hurt as well. You grabbed an apple and set up your mug with enough sugar people would wonder if you sweetened your coffee with molasses and got out the milk. Once the coffee was done, you poured yourself a steaming cup and added a bit of milk to give it that beautiful light brown shade that you favored. Gnawing on your apple, you stirred your coffee and began heading back into your living room, only to discover your angelic boyfriend sitting where you had vacated, reading your textbook.

“You know, normal boyfriends announce to their girlfriends when they’re here,” you said a bit tartly, even though Lucifer’s presence was not unwelcome.

He looked up with pale blue eyes and smirked. “Well, Princess, sometimes it just happens,” he said. He then frowned. “You haven’t been taking care of yourself,” he accused you.

You sighed. “No, I haven’t,” you admitted, coming over and sitting down next to him, tugging your text book out of his slender fingers. “I’ve been swamped with asinine details at work and school sucks and I’m feeling like a failure because I know this stuff, Luce, I know I do. But when test time comes I panic and I’m fairly close to failing because test scores count for a majority of my grade.”

“And other things don’t?” he asked. “Like that paper you just finished?”

You nodded with a groan. “That only counts for twenty five percent of my final grade. Exams count for fifty.”

Lucifer gave a low whistle and tugged you closer. “You’ll make it, baby,” he murmured, rubbing his thumbs up and down your arms. “You know how we study?”

You nodded. “You ask me questions and I answer them, then you check them,” you said.

“Pretend that I’m there, reading the question to you. And that I’m there, in general. As for work, unfortunately I can’t help you there. Humans were almost created stupid. Most of you, at least. You’re incredibly intelligent, though.”

“Thanks,” you said dryly, leaning into him. “That helps. I’ll… I’ll try that.”

His hands glided up your arms and settled on your shoulders, slowly beginning to give you a massage. You groaned and tilted your head forward, hair falling into your eyes.

Lucifer tsked and began massaging a bit more firmly. “You’re so tense,” he murmured. “Do you have work tonight?”

You shook your head. “Thank God. But I’ve got a test tomorrow morning at eleven and I need to study.”

“You’re overstudying,” Lucifer chided as he pressed his thumbs hard into the spots on the side of your neck. You groaned and gasped. “Here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to take a shower and I’m going to massage you in bed. Then we’re going to cuddle in bed and watch something stupid and you’re going to sleep. Tomorrow morning, we’ll study a little before your test. Because you’re going to make it, baby, I know you are.”

You sighed, knowing Lucifer wasn’t going to budge. “Alright,” you mumbled, dragging yourself off of his lap and into the shower.

The entire night- through the full body massage that somehow, some way, Lucifer managed to be a perfect gentleman throughout; through the movie the two of you decided to watch (Beauty and the Beast, your favorite Disney film); through the cuddling until you drifted off to sleep, Lucifer kept whispering words of love and encouragement, the most of them being you’ll make it, baby, I promise.

“Luce?” you mumbled sleepily as the credits wound down and you were about to drift off to sleep.

“Mmm?” Lucifer hummed, looking at you warmly.

“Thanks,” you slurred. “Love you.”

He chuckled and kissed you chastely. “I love you too. Sleep well, beautiful.”

You smiled and curled up into him to sleep.

When you woke up the next morning, he was in the kitchen, making breakfast, and the two of you ate while he quizzed you for your test that day. You felt better than you had in weeks, and Lucifer sent you on your way with coffee in your hands, a full belly, a sweet kiss, and a pat on the rear, complete with the promise that he’ll see you tonight.

During the exam, you focused on him whispering the question in your ear, and you found that it actually helped. It was just like studying with him or one of your friends, and you felt more confident about this test than you had in months.

Maybe you’ll make it after all.


End file.
